


Fields

by cette_fois



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom!mino, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cette_fois/pseuds/cette_fois
Summary: FF100: Mino got stressed/discouraged because he couldn’t get inspiration for his next painting (he’s a famous painter). He then decide to took summer vacation to countryside to get his inspiration back & meet a handsome boy (Seungyoon) in the flower field.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 98
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	Fields

Mino stands staring at two paintings side by side. His two most recent works. It bears his pain and the two greatest moments of his life, or so he thought. Hands in his pocket. His eyes reflect a mix of anger and sadness. His shoulders are hunched. He sighs deeply. He purses his lips and sighs again. It is the opening night of his most awaited solo exhibition at the most prestigious museum and yet he feels no satisfaction at what he has achieved. 95% of all his works were sold in a span of an hour, a feat for such a young artist. The unsold works? His choice. At the last minute, he told his manager that the two paintings he is staring at now were not for sale. He focuses on one painting: a field of greens.

_Mino woke up to birds chirping and the sun on his face. He had slept so well, a first after months. He had driven straight all day yesterday to reach the cabin that Seunghoon found for him before the sun had set. He doesn’t know if it was all the driving or the fresh air but the good night’s rest gave him energy he hadn’t felt in a long time. He got up, saw the greenery outside his window and decided to take a morning walk. This time he wasn’t going to the convenience store but to a field outside his cabin. He walked slowly, taking in the fresh air, the lush greens soothing his eyes, and the calming sound of nature. Maybe, he really hoped with all his heart, this place will be the balm to his creativity block._

_His eyes roamed the expanse of the field focusing on the far side as his feet took one step at a time. He took in all the details with wonder, the different shades of green mixed with yellows and browns and variations in shapes and sizes of leaves. He thanks the calm the scenery brings him. For the first time, he really had hope._

_As he reached the part of the field bordered by a row of trees, he saw a man lying on the grass, a cap covering his face. ‘Is he sleeping’, Mino wondered. ‘Is he a local?’ Mino hopes to get some advice on where to get food supplies after his initial stock has run out. As he watched the man’s chest rise and fall evenly, Mino decided he was sleeping and he shouldn’t disturb someone’s rest. So, he turned and started walking back to his cabin._

_“Visiting?” Mino heard the man ask him, so he turned and said, “Yes, just staying for a month.” “See you around then,” the man replied while rising to a seated position and taking off his cap from his face, then smiles. A smile, it’s just a smile but Mino was paralyzed in his spot with just that smile._

The whole venue is quiet now. Everyone has left including the staff, caterers, and ushers. Gone. And he is alone. Alone in his private torment. Mino withdraws his hands from his pockets and crosses them in front of his chest and sighs. Can he just sigh all the pain away? 

“Should I ask them to pack those two and bring them to your house?” asks his manager who suddenly appeared behind him.

“No. Let the world be a witness to my pain.”

“Mino...I’m sorry. I don’t know…” 

Mino doesn't hear the rest as he remembers how all his pain started.

_Mino loves milk with his cereals in the mornings. He cannot just munch on cereals dry. He needs his milk, whole milk, not the fat-free ones that are so tasteless. So as he came up empty in his search for milk in his fridge, he scratched his forehead and closed the door. Still in his pajamas, he grabbed some money from a jar in the kitchen and went out to the convenience store for some milk. Successful in his quest, he went back to his house. A car was parked in front. He groans. He had been avoiding the owner of that car for weeks. He had half a mind to turn back and walk around the neighborhood until the car left but the owner saw him before he could._

_“Song Mino,” said the car owner in a low voice laced with impatience._

_“Good morning Seunghoon,” Mino replied._

_“I’m not here for pleasantries or games. Quit the hide-and-seek.”  
Mino sighed and went inside his house. Seunghoon followed him._

_“Mino, we’ve been pushing the deadline for the exhibit three times now.”_

_“I know. I’m sorry.”_

_“Sorry doesn’t cut it now.”_

_“I’m drawing blanks.”  
“Blanks don’t fill exhibit halls.”_

_“Maybe they can?” Mino attempts to lighten the mood._

_“No.”_

_“Maybe I need a change of environment.”_

_“Whatever you need to do to finish everything. I will make it possible.”_

_“I was thinking of going to the countryside.”_

_“You’ve done that. You’ve gone to the beach, to the mountain, to another city.”_

_“I haven’t found my muse.”_

_“Fuck that muse.”_

_“You’re right! I need a muse to fuck!” Mino replied jokingly._

_“Song Mino, fuck a girl, a boy, I don’t fucking care, just get out of your block!”_

_“Okay, okay. So I was thinking of going to Busan.”_

_“Fine. I’ll make arrangements. But I’m giving you two weeks.”_

_“But,”_

_“No buts.”_

_“Okay…” Mino responded resignedly._

“Stop. I have heard your apologies.”

“I was desperate.”

“I know.”

“He was here.”

Mino turns, raises an eyebrow in question.

“He gave a bouquet of sunflowers to one of the ushers and left.”

Mino smirks, “He’s great at leaving.”

_Mino was staring at his collection of bracelets undecided which to wear for an outing to the market when he felt someone watching him. He turned and saw his companion had arrived._

_“Hi! I called and no one was answering. The door was open so I let myself in. Take your time. I’ll wait.”  
Mino hurriedly chose a few bracelets and had trouble wearing one. Long pinkish fingers suddenly took over. _

_“Let me help you with that,” said his guest. And Mino stood still._

_“There. Let’s go.” Mino looks up and sees that smile again._

_Mino got into the driver’s seat and the other man went straight to the passenger seat like he has been doing that over the years._

_“Just follow this road and take a right when it forks,” said Mino’s passenger with a smile. Again._

_Mino drove on wondering how he ended up in a car with a stranger he just met that morning and will be spending the next hour with him._

_The man laughed, “You look so serious driving. Focused on the road. Don’t worry. I’m harmless. Just a friendly neighbour.”_

_“So you are my neighbour?”_

_“Yep. Looked for some quiet time but now kinda bored. How about you? How did you end up here?”_

_“Artist’s block. Got an exhibit in two months and I don’t have a good collection yet.”_

_“Oh. What’s your medium?”_

_“Canvas. Oil. Acrylic.”_

_“I’m not really into art. I don’t know much about artists. You must be well known to have a solo exhibit scheduled even before you have works done.”_

_“I guess.”_

_“You guess?”_

_“Well, there’s demand for my work sooo…”_

_“You’re just being humble. I bet you’re famous.”_

_“A bit,” Mino blushed._

_Laughing, his passenger remarked, “You’re so cute looking embarrassed like that.”_

_“Uh, thanks.”_

_“Here’s our turn. The supermarket will be on our right in a few minutes.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“The supermarket has limited choices for you but it has a decent collection. Do you cook?”  
“Not really.”_

_“Not really or are you being humble again?”_

_“OK. Not at all.”_

_“Oh! I was trying to befriend you in the hope you knew how to cook” the man teased._

_“Sorry to disappoint.”_

_“I guess we’ll just have to learn together to survive then.”_

Hoon interrupts his thoughts and says, “Try reading his letters? It’s been months and you get these flowers and letters regularly.”

“What for? My exhibit is done. I have no use for him.”

“Mino…”

“I’m going home. Congratulations on making this exhibit possible.”

“Mino, he returned the money.”

“Good evening hyung.”

Mino walks out of the venue and heads to his car. The cool wind grazes his cheeks, heated from the anger brought about by memories of a certain man.

“Congratulations Mino,” said the voice that fills his days and nights.

Mino continues walking to his car and attempts to open his car door until a hand stops him.

“Please. Let me explain.”

Mino pushes the hand out of his way and gets in the driver’s seat. As he closes the door, the hand stops him. Again.

“Go away January or whatever the fuck is your name.”

“Seungyoon. My name is Seungyoon.”

_“Name’s January by the way. What’s yours?”_

_“As in the month?!” Mino asked incredulously. Why would anybody name their son after a month?_

_January laughed and Mino remarked how he loved the low rumble of that laugh. “Yeah. I was born in that month.”_

_“Oh. I’m Mino.” And he found himself agreeing to an outing that afternoon. After all, he needed food to live._

_“I’ll drop by your cabin at about 4pm then.” January smiled at Mino again and laid back on the field._

“Don’t drive away without knowing the truth. Please.”

Silence.

“Ignoring me will not erase what we had. You’ll just run into yourself.”

Mino seethes. How dare this man psychobabble at this time? Deep down, he’s afraid. He’s so afraid of facing January, or rather Seungyoon. Afraid he’ll run back to him and live in a cocoon of lies all over again. He’s frozen in the driver’s seat. The man he loves is just a few inches away from him. He’s scared that he’ll crack, he’ll give in. 

_January came everyday. He had a different excuse for coming to his cabin daily from borrowing something to sharing a fruit he picked from the field to bringing him sunflowers._

_“I love sunflowers,” said Mino as he looked at the lone flower that January brought him._

_“Really? I should bring you one everyday then,” January said resolutely._

_“Why?”_

_“Because I want to see you smile just like that every day.”_

_Mino felt something blossom in his heart at those words._

“Look at me. Please.”

Exasperatingly, Mino lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, gets out of the car and faces Seungyoon. “Explain.”

“I never intended for things to get messed up.”

_One day as Mino was staring at an unfinished canvas, January looked up from the book he was reading and commented, “You know what I learned from coming over everyday Mino?”_

_“What?”_

_“That you’re a great artist.”_

_“You’re just saying that.”_

_“Listening to you talk about every piece in this room has taught me that.”_

_“Well, I’m a great talker then.”_

_January smiled at Mino and said, “A great artist who loves his art and believes in each of his works that he can talk about it with such passion.”_

Mino laughs ridiculously. “Bullshit. I’m calling you on this bullshit. You hurt me. You lied to me. When you decided to deceive me, you started to mess things up.” His chest hurts. It hurts to be hearing this man’s voice for real after it has tormented his head these past weeks. 

“I am a fan of your work. When I heard that you were in trouble and Seunghoon hyung was desperate to get you out of your funk, I had to volunteer.”

_January was looking at Mino’s latest work. It was the field where they first met. “I see your perspective of the field outside in this painting. It’s not like those artists who merely copy the landscape before them. I can feel your heart in it like you’re saying here’s my field of dreams.”_

_Mino placed his hand on January’s shoulder and turned him so that they’d be looking at each other face-to-face. “It is my field of dreams. In it, I found you.” Mino cupped January’s cheek and continued, “Being with you is like a dream. You made me believe in myself again. You took away all my insecurities and made me paint again.” Mino inched closer and slowly leaned in to kiss January but the other man backed away and said, “I’m glad.” January took his book, sat on his favorite nook and read._

_Mino stared at January and let it drop. For a moment._

_Two days passed. January was cooking a simple meal of pasta in Mino’s kitchen. Mino stood behind January, dropped his chin on his shoulder and commented how lovely the sauce was smelling. Mino placed his hands on January’s sides and settled his head on January’s._

_“Mino, this will be ready soon. Go set the table.”_

_“I like you.”_

_“Let’s not complicate things.”_

_“Are you hiding a lover? A wife? Husband?”_

_“No, no, no. Just that your exhibit is coming soon and your stay here will end too.”_

_“Yeah but we can still see each other when we both return to the city. Unless, you don’t intend to see me after this?”  
“It’s not that. Of course, we can see each other again in the city.”_

_“Then it’s not complicated.”_

_“It’s ready. Let’s eat.”_

“Volunteer? You thought I was a pity case? Now you’re just plain insulting me. I deserve respect. I deserve to be loved with honesty and sincerity. You gave me neither. All you did was take my heart and trample all over it.” Mino’s composure was crumbling little by little. He’s not sure if he’s strong enough for this discussion.

_Mino stared at January napping on his reading nook. As he sat beside January, Mino was sure that he didn’t just like this man, he loved him. January stirred and opened one eye, “Oh my, I fell asleep. What time is it?”_

_“It’s time for dinner.”_

_“Dinner looks fancy with a bottle of wine.”_

_“Yeah. I thought it suits the steaks we’re eating.”_

_When dinner was done and the bottle of wine was finished, January moved to wash the dishes. Mino blocked his way and said, “Stay the night with me.”_

_“I don’t think this is a good idea…” Mino silenced him with a kiss. January tried to move away but Mino was insistent until his kisses were returned. Mino deepened the kiss hungrily, pulled their heads together and pushed January until they hit the fridge. He felt so thirsty, that tasting January’s lips for every second made him want more. Drunk, he was drunk from the kisses. Kisses that tasted like wine and tomatoes from their dinner earlier. He'd been wanting this. He knew January wanted him just as much as the latter matched every movement of his tongue and every grab. Mino’s body felt the need to be in closer contact with him. He moved his hands down to grab January’s ass and rubbed their crotches together. His need grew with every friction between them. He was getting harder by the second and he felt January’s cock growing. He inserted his hands under the other’s shirt to feel January’s back then helped take it off._

_Mino’s mouth watered at the sight of January’s nipple. It was so pink and erect. He didn’t hesitate to lick one, encircling his tongue around it, gently sucking it until it grew harder and turned darker pink. Tracing the distance with his tongue, he moved to the other nipple and gave it the same attention, ravishing it until it glistened pink and hard. January groaned at the teasing, enjoying the nipple play. As Mino began licking downwards, January grabbed Mino upright and pushed him to the table. Together they took off Mino’s pants. Soon after, January had him pinned down on the table while his feet were still on the ground. January smiled devilishly and looked at Mino as he took the tip of Mino’s cock in his mouth. January wrapped his hand around the base of Mino’s cock and gently sucked the head. Mino watched as the tip of his cock disappeared between January’s thick lips. Those thick lips looked beautiful as they took in his cock. January slowly sucked Mino’s, putting pressure as it went inside his mouth then popping it out. Alternately, he’d lick the slit and gently drag his teeth on one side of Mino’s cock. Mino took pleasure as January hollowed his cheeks and suck him deeper, nearly reaching the back of January’s throat. Mino reached for January’s head. “Shit, your mouth feels so good.”_

_January massaged his balls as he continuously sucked Mino’s cock, taking in more of it every time he went down. Mino moaned and January sucked harder and deeper. When January said “you taste so good” with his cock in his mouth, Mino felt the vibration in his cock and grew harder. January began licking the underside of Mino’s cock and then gently sucked his balls while his hand continued to pump his cock. Mino was so hard and he wanted more. January moved to kiss and lick that space between his hole and his balls and that nearly took Mino to the edge. January brought Mino’s legs up and Mino held them up. January began massaging Mino’s ass, grabbed the ass cheeks, and pushed them apart to gain access to his hole. January alternately licked his hole tracing its perimeter and kissed it and the sides._

_Shit, Mino thought, as January focused on licking and lubricating his hole. He was going crazy with all the tongue action so his hands tried to grab on to the table. January suddenly shoved his two fingers into Mino’s mouth. Understanding January’s intent, he sucked and spit on the two fingers. January pulled back his fingers and gently inserted one in Mino’s hole. He gasped at the bit of pain._ _“Shhhh...relax. You’re going to love this,” January cooed. A finger moved in and out of his hole an inch at a time until a second finger joined it. Fingers continuously got in and out while Mino bit his lip to control the growing pressure inside him. Mino tried to relax as his hole was being loosened. Then he felt the pain become bearable and the movement smoother. “Cock. Dammit. I need you in me, January.”_

_January obeyed and positioned his cock at Mino’s entrance. He let it slide in between the crack of Mino’s ass teasingly. But he was too turned on to wait. “Shit. Do it. Fuck me.” So January gently pushed in and slowly began pumping in and out of Mino’s hole as his hand pumped Mino’s cock. “Holy fuck! You’re huge!” Encouraged, January thrusted in harder and deeper. Mino held on to the table as January was sliding him to the other side. January leaned over, kissed Mino and continued to push in and out of Mino’s hole slowly. Mino was seeing white already. January rose, changed angles, held on to his hips, thrusted hard and hit Mino’s prostate. The hard and deep thrust made Mino exclaim, “I’m coming. Shit.” Mino’s cum spilled onto his stomach as January came inside him._

“No, no, no Mino. I loved you as an artist. Yes, people used to hire me as an escort for years but it was different in the recent years. I was never a whore. I never sold my body. I’m a licensed psychologist Mino. Women and men hired me to rediscover themselves during their dark times. Yes, my methods are quite different from traditional ones, but it works.”

“So there’s a whole fucking list of people who are heads over heels in love with you? Have you ever thought that I would be broken after you brought me to dizzying heights? You took me out of my artist’s block then but you destroyed my confidence in my art after.”

_“Mmm...your lips are addicting. I can drink from it all day. You’re so sexy baby.” Mino bit January’s lower lip then kissed and licked along his jaw to his ear. He was grinding his crotch to January’s hard on while on top. He was enjoying the sensation of the friction between their two cocks and was getting too excited to get to the better part._

_“Baby, I’d love to fuck you right now but let me check the roast. I’ll be right back.” January gave Mino’s cheek a quick kiss and turned to go to the kitchen._

_Mino groaned as January left, then saw his phone ringing. His best friend was calling._

_“Hey. So remember how I mentioned that January looked familiar when I visited? I remembered. He was the date of this woman I was working for. The woman who was dumped by her cheating husband? He’s apparently the most sought after. Like he’s elusive and nobody can directly contact him. So anyway, I snooped around. He’s an elusive highly paid escort.”_

_“Jihoon, it doesn’t matter. His past doesn’t matter. I love him. He makes me happy.”_

_“Well, here’s the thing. I bumped into Seunghoon hyung the other day and told him that I was wary about the man you’re spending time with there. He was nonchalant. So I jokingly told him that maybe he hired January to get you out of your artist block. He was so taken aback that he admitted to it.”_

_Mino dropped the phone and felt all the blood in his face drain. The earth shook and Mino’s entire world broke._

“I never meant to hurt you.”

“Tell me then. Who was in the sheets with me? Seunghoon hyung’s hired psychologist or January the escort?”

Seungyoon remains silent. His eyes imploring.

“Truths come out eventually. When did you plan on telling the truth? When do you get your final payment? When was the end of the fantasy? When was my treatment ending? My exhibit? Are you here to sign my home instructions? So tell me, how do I get un-hurt?”

“I know I fucked up. I’m sorry Mino. Please. I couldn’t teach my heart to stay professional.”

“I’m done.” Mino turns and opens the car door again.

“I love you Mino!”

Mino quickly gets in, closes the door and rolls down the window. “You taught me how love can be so amazing but you also taught me how it can destroy. I just can’t believe anything you say right now. Goodbye Seungyoon or whoever you are.” Then, he drives out of the parking lot, leaving Seungyoon behind.

Weeks later, Mino is meeting Jihoon at a cafe.

“How are you?” Jihoon worries.

“Just breathing.”

“Someone wants to meet you.”

“Jihoon, don’t tell me you’re now siding with him.”

“No. Not Seungyoon. It’s my former boss. She wants to talk to you.”

“Shit. No way. How the fuck am I supposed to meet his former client? Are you insane?”

An elegant woman suddenly appears beside Mino.

“I’m sorry that I had to go through this pretense just to meet you,” the woman begins. “I was the one who introduced Seungyoon to your manager.” Mino is silent. “You see I was broken when my husband left me. Sure, I got all his wealth after I divorced him but it does not take away the pain of being lied to, of being treated like a pawn in a game. I felt like I was the ugliest woman in the world who couldn’t be loved after the divorce. I was suicidal until a friend recommended that I see Seungyoon. Initially, I thought, being seen in the arms of a young handsome man would be an ego boost like saying look at me now, wanted by someone far better than my ex. But Seungyoon wasn’t like that. He worked with me to rid me of all my insecurities and believe in myself again. He’s a wonderful therapist and friend. I wouldn’t be in front of you now if not for his help. So I hate that he is mistaken to be some whore. He’s not. He’s in terrible pain now. He regrets that your relationship with him went awry. He adores you. He’s abandoned his profession and refuses to take on clients now. I beg you. Seungyoon loves you more than anything. Please, give him a chance.”

A month after the exhibit opening, Mino is meeting Seunghoon at the latter’s office.

“Thank you for coming over,” Seunghoon begins hesitantly. “There are several proposals for talks.” 

“Tell them no,” Mino says firmly.

“But you used to love these because you said that it’s your dream to inspire budding artists,” Seunghoon reproaches.

“What do I tell them? I need to get laid by a high class escort to produce art?”

“That’s not what happened. C’mon. Just take one at least. You’re a great artist Mino. Don’t let what happened stop you from being one.”

“I can’t.”

“Just try this one talk. It’s for an abused women center. You can’t turn them down.”

“I’ll just donate to them or something.”

“Please. It’s your favorite professor who asked.”

“Fine. I’ll go but just this once.”

On the day of the talk, Mino wants to back out. He’s not ready to talk about art to other people. Art for him is tainted with bitter memories. Art has been his life and yet here he is now. Seungyoon hasn’t stopped sending him sunflowers and letters. The woman who cleans his house managed to dispose it all. He couldn’t bear to touch any of it. He looks at the rearview mirror of his car and sighs at the dark circles under his eyes. He really needs to get over him soon but his heart is steadfast in loving that man. After all, why would Seungyoon continue to woo him now that he has nothing at stake? Mino squares his shoulders and gets out of the car.

The women’s center is at the perimeter of the city and enjoys a wide yard encircling the main building. From the parking lot, he follows the foot path to the main. As he nears the building, he hears the voice of his professor ask, “What if he doesn’t come?”

“Then I try again as I have for the past months. I love him. I regret that I hurt him by not being straightforward when we met and all the weeks we spent together in that cabin. I lost his trust and I need to regain it. I want him to get to know me as Seungyoon, to learn that it was Seungyoon that loved him in that cabin, that it is me who still loves him. He deserves all the patience and hard work that I can give so that he can forgive me.”

Mino steps into the room where Seungyoon and his professor are talking. “Hi. I’m Mino. I’d like to get to know you.”

Seungyoon looks at him and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first smutty scene so be gentle :) I can't believe that it's been 4 years since I wrote something.


End file.
